Behind Blue Eyes
by Daethangel
Summary: Von Schmerzen, die man bei unerwiderter Liebe empfindet.


Limp Bizkit - Behind blue eyes  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist geliebt zu werden. Ist es eines dieser Gefühle, die mir sagen, für was ich lebe? Ich kann nur zweifeln. Denn ich kenne dieses Gefühl nicht. Doch eines weiß ich nur zu gut, ich liebe ihn, aber ich hasse ihn, dafür, dass er mich hasst. Dafür, dass ich ihm jedesmal in die Augen sehen muss, wenn ich ihn anlüge. Dafür, dass er mich beleidigt, dafür, dass er immer besser ist als ich. Dafür, dass er immer der Held ist. Ich hasse ihn.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
Niemand weiß, wie es ist, wenn man kalt und gefühlslos sein muss. Niemals darf man weinen, Mitleid haben und schwach sein. Niemals.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies  
  
Immer wieder müsser wir uns und gegenseitig beschimpfen. Immer wieder müssen wir uns gegenseitig wehtun. Jeden Tag lüge ich ihm ins Gesicht. Jeden Tag muss ich mir anhören, wie sehr er mich hasst. Und langsam will ich nicht mehr wissen, wie es ist gehasst zu werden. Ich will nicht wissen, wie es ist alleine zu sein. Ich will vergessen.  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
Jedoch träume ich jede Nacht. Unzählige Nächte. Unzählige Alpträume. Unzählige Schmerzen. Immer wieder sagt die Stimme in meinem Kopf, DU bist schuld! Immer wieder schreit sie, Er hasst DICH! Immer wieder und wieder.  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
Heute sehe ich nach draußen und sehe ihn lachen. Dieses reine unschuldige Lachen. Es zaubert ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Heute stehe ich auf, um ihn zu sehen. Und wenn wir uns nur beleidigen, wenigstens etwas. Ich weiß, ich kann ihn niemals haben. Ich weiß, ich habe keine Chance. Aber es macht nichts, solange ich in seine smaragdgrünen Augen sehen darf, wie sie böse funkeln. Wenn ich an diese Augen denke, habe ich keine Angst mehr, einsam zu sein. Tief in meinem Herzen ist er da und hält mich fest.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you  
  
Und doch versteht mich Niemand. Versteht nicht, was es heißt seinen Feind zu lieben. Wie es ist zu hassen und zu lieben zur selben Zeit. Wie es ist jeden Tag von neuem zu sterben und wieder aufzustehen, egal wie aussichtslos es ist. Man lebt nur für die kurzen Augenblicke, die winzigen Momente. So unbedeutend und trotzdem machen diese wenigen Sekunden das Leben lebenswert. Und das nur wegen dir.  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain and woe  
  
Can show through  
  
Schwarze Haare wie die Nacht. Sie glänzen im Sonnenlicht. Stehen in alle Richtungen, sehen so wild aus und sind trotzdem weich und sanft. Es schmerzt mich sie nicht berühren zu dürfen. Zerrt an meinem blutenden Herzen. Durchleide es jeden Tag, jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, dringt ein Schrei nach oben in meine Kehle. Der Drang nach deiner Nähe. Der Wunsch nach einem Kuss, einer Umarmung oder wenigstens deiner Anwesenheit. Das Verlangen nach dir.  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
Sehe wie du lächelst, spüre wie du mich in die Arme schließt, mich beruhigst und tröstest, aber es ist nur ein Traum...ein Traum.  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
Stunde um Stunde vergeht, doch nichts ändert sich.  
  
No one knows what its like  
To be misstreaded  
To be defeaded  
Behind blue eyes  
  
Sitze im Dunkeln und schlage die Zeit tot. Der Schatten überdeckt das Blut an meinen Lippen, an meinen Armen und Füßen. Doch es tut nicht mehr weh. Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Fühle die Stiche, das Reissen und das Ziehen kaum noch. Alles schwindet durch meine Finger. Scheint zu verblassen. Aber es endet nicht. Quält mich weiter ohne aufzuhören. Weiter und weiter.  
  
And no one knows how to say  
Am sorry  
But don't worry  
I not tell them lies  
  
Habe Angst davor, was du sagen könntest. Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Wut? Hass? Doch niemals etwas Anderes. Du würdest es nicht glauben. Bestimmt nicht. Niemals. Nun vergesse ich den Gedanken und versuche nicht wegzulaufen.  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
Ich wünschte, du würdest für immer bleiben. Ich wünschte, ich würde einschlafen und nie wieder erwachen. Es würde mir nichts ausmachen zu sterben, wenn ich in deinen Armen sterben könnte. Nur einmal. Das letzte Mal.  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
Ich gehe zu Bett, um nie wieder zu erwachen. Habe deine Augen vor mir, wie sie aufleuchten, deine letzten Worte zu mir in meinem Kopf. Und schließe die Augen. Stille Tränen überfließen meine Wangen. Deine letzten Worte,...du sagstes: Ich hasse dich. 


End file.
